Sinful Angel
by Christal14
Summary: Bella, Rosalie's sexy cousin meets the Cullens. Hint- She's the sexiest vampire in existence.
1. Meeting

EPOV

My family and I were sitting in the lunchroom waiting for the bell to ring.

God school is really boring, so I decided to read some thoughts.

A boy with blonde hair was thinking about a brunette girl with big gold eyes and a body that was even better than Rose's. She was a goddess.

That's when I heard Rosalie's thoughts _"It can't be her, only one person has that scent."_ But before I could acknowledge her thoughts I saw her.

Walking end was a petite and extra curvy girl wearing blood red stilettos and a black cat suit. There was no doubt that she was a vampire with her golden eyes and pale skin and her long legs and muscular figure, with her heart shaped face and long milky brown her flowing past her hips. She was pure sex on legs.

I was just speechless and didn't mind it one bit.

"Bella" Rosalie whispered and our whole family snapped their heads to Rosalie. Was that this goddess's name, Bella? I think my question was answered by the lady snapping her head towards us and smiling a big bright smile at Rosalie.

She walked a seductive walk towards our table everybody's eyes in the lunchroom on her. When she finally made it to the table I heard the voice of a sexy angel.

"Hello Rosalie how's my sexy cousin doing today." Bella's seductive voice said.

"Bella!" Rosalie screamed and then launched herself into Bella's waiting arms.


	2. Speechless

EPOV

"Wow Rosalie somebody's happy to see me." Bella said chucking.

"Well come sit down people are starting to stare." Rosalie replied while sitting back into her seat next to Emmett.

"So how's life Bella, still playing the field?" Rosalie asked looking really interested in Bella's life.

On the other hand I for one didn't want to know if Bella was dating around, I didn't know what I was feeling but it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Well when you look like me vampires and humans drop at your feet, but you know me I hate attention, but back to your question I have had a few boyfriends, and been on a few dates."Bella said while smirking at Rose.

I was completely enamored by this woman and mad that she dated before, she was mine. Mine? Where did that come from? She's not mine she doesn't even know were here.

_"Edward?"_ Jasper thought.

I looked at him.

_"Why are you feeling jealousy?"_ Jealousy is that what I'm feeling about Bella, I mean it makes sense I'm claiming her, and mad that she dated somebody before. But I'll think some more about it later.

Finally Rose is going to introduce us.

"Bella this is my mate Emmett, my sister Alice, and my brothers Edward and Jasper and everyone this is my cousin from my human life Bella.

"Hello everyone and thank you for taking care of my Rosie for me especially you Emmett." said the angel looking at all of us graciously.

"It was no problem Bella Boo." boomed Emmett's voice.

"Aw Emmy Bear I think I'm going to like you." said Bella while chuckling.

"No problem little sis." Emmett said while getting up and giving Bella the biggest the bear hug that would have killed a human.

Alice was about to say something but was interrupted by the vile Mike Newton coming to our table.

"Hello beautiful you must be Isabella Hale." He said in a voice he thought was sexy but still made me jealous.

"Yes it is, but I prefer Bella" Bella purred in a sexy voice.

Everybody at our table heard his heart rate pick up and Bella let out a beautiful smile that left him dazzled momentarily.

"I'm Michael Newton but I prefer Mike and I wanted to know if I could take you out on Friday?" he said confident she would say yes.

"Sure." Bella said surprising us all except Rosalie.

"I'll go out with you, but know if someone comes along better I'm taking their offer, and trust me someone will." She said with a confident smile.

Emmett was trying to stifle his laughter, but failing.

"Ok but thank you for giving me a chance."Mike said sweat starting to come from his forehead.

"You're welcome handsome, and I'll see you Friday at 8 maybe." Bella said leaning over and pecking Mike on the cheek.

"Okkay." Mike finally stuttered out and then walked away with a big smile on his face.

Everybody looked at her but she just smiled and turned to me.

"So Edward I'll see you Friday at 8 ok." She said while standing up. Then she walked around to my side of the table and kissed me on the lips. But before I could say anything she stood up straight winked and walked a sexy walk out of the lunch room and to her class.

I sat there in a daze but was pulled out from it, by my family's loud laughter.

Rose was the first to stop and then everyone else followed.

"Do you like her Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, I possibly love her."

"Good, just don't hurt her, but I know you won't since she's your mate." Rose said with a sly grin.

My mate? Oh well if she is I couldn't be happier. I don't know what just happened, but I do know that I have fallen in love with Isabella Hale and wouldn't change it for the world, now let's see if she feels the same.


	3. Sexier?

**EPOV** **My family and I were standing in the school parking lot talking about Bella because we haven't seen her since the lunchroom situation. This led me to having a date with the most gorgeous and smartest vampire in existence.** **Rosalie was just about to call Bella, when a black and red Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport pulled in the parking space right next to my Volvo.** **Bella stepped out wearing a red halter top that said **_**I Bite **_**and showed her black lace bra that pronounced just the right amount of cleavage; she was also wearing a black mini skirt that enhanced her delicious curves, some fishnets and a pair of red stiletto boots. She looked breathtakingly gorgeous. ** **She closed her car door but you could still hear the song Panty Dropper blasting through her speakers. She went to the back of her trunk, got her purse, and when she closed it the song shut off and she made her way over to us.** "**Bella Boo looking sexy."Emmett boomed.** "**Thanks Em, I'm surprised your just noticing" Bella said with a teasing tone.** "**Nope Bells you're the sexiest lady I have ever seen." Emmett said while looking sheepishly at Rosalie.** "**It's ok Em I agree with you Bella is sexier than me but who cares at least I'm second." Rosalie said surprising us all.** "**Aw Rosie she may the sexiest vamp I have ever seen but you're the only one with my heart."Emmett said with sincerity in his voice.** "**Aw Em you make me want to go out and find my mate."Bella said with tears that would never fall in her eyes. That statement made my dead heart skip a beat.** "**You may not have to look very far."Alice muttered lowly but Bella still heard.** "**What did you say Alice?"Bella asked. Everybody thoughts turned panicked. **

"Bella I didn't get a chance to talk to you but we are going to be best friends."Alice said excitingly.

Bella looked amused, but asked how she knew that. I was only focusing on half the conversation because I was mostly staring at Bella.

"Oh that's my power I can see the future but it depends on the choices a person makes."Alice explained.

"Anybody else have any powers I should know about?"Bella asked curiously.

"I have no power Bells."Rose said.

"I'm an empath, I can sense others emotions and change them."Jasper explained.

"That's so cool Jazz."Bella said excitingly. I felt jealous that she thought his power was cool, and what's up with the nickname _Jazz?_ I want a nickname, she seems to close to the others and she shouldn't be because she's mine. That's right mine.

"I'm super strong" Emmett said kind of glum.

"That's ok Emmett strength is sexy." Bella said. Emmett got a big goofy grin on his face and murmured thanks.

"What about you Edward." She asked seductively.

"I'm a mind reader." I said nervous that she wouldn't like it.

"Sexy."Bella said then asked "Do you want to know what my powers are?"

"Yes!" We all screamed anxious to hear about her power. I was wondering what she meant by powers. I was kind of proud if she had more than one.

"I can absorb powers and make vampires have babies." She said smirking sexily.

"What?" Rose screamed she had tears in her eyes.


	4. Beta? Author Note

**I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA.**

**SO REVIEW IF YOU ARE INTRESTEAD. PLEASE.**

**Or email me at: .**


	5. Baby? and Meet the Parentvamps

EPOV

"You heard me Rose; I can give you and Emmett a baby. All you have to do is ask." Bella said with sincerity in her voice.

"Really?" Rosalie asked sounding hopeful. I couldn't believe it Bella was so selfless and sweet. I just had to have her for a mate.

"Yes. Just tell me when and I can do it." Bella said sweetly.

"Oh thank you Bella, I love you so much!" Rose said then launched herself into Bella arms and started to dry sob.

"Damn Rose what did you do to me? You fuckers got me sounding like an after school special." We all had to chuckle at her comment. Ah! She's so funny. Wow I'm sounding like a love sick fool and I'm thinking to myself. That's a new low Edward. Ugh! Stop it.

_Ring! Ring! _Wow the bell's just ringing it feels like we've been standing here for days.

I decided to be spontaneous so I walked up to Bella grabbed her hand and walked in the school building with her. I ignored my family's thoughts and smiled smugly at the envious thoughts and looks I was getting, even from girls. Wow Bella can even turn a straight girl gay, now that's classy.

_Lunchtime_

My family and I were sitting at are usual table with our props and talking among ourselves but I was finding it hard to have a conversation with all these mindless human conversations going on. Then all of a sudden it got quiet I looked up to see the cause of this miracle and of course Bella was the reason. She was walking through the doors smirking sexily and winking at human males as she went to pick up her props. My eyes followed her through the lunch line until she was sitting at her table.

"Good afternoon my favorite vamps, how goes it?" Bella said to low for humans to hear.

"Great but only you can turn a cafeteria quiet and still have them quiet even when you sit down." Rosalie said with a proud look on her face. Who is this person and why is she not jealous of Bella.

Bella stood up and turned toward the rest of the cafeteria.

"There's nothing to see here" she purred temporarily dazzling all the humans but once they came to they turned and continued their conversations.

"Humans I swear could live off only their raging hormones." Bella said sounding irritated and amused.

"So why where you late coming to lunch Bells?" Alice asked curiously.

"My math teacher tried to get me to sleep with him." Bella said nonchalantly.

Emmett boomed a big laugh then growled when he realized what she said. I feel you Emmett I want to kill him to.

"What did you say Bella?" Emmett asked angrily.

"I told him that I would stick my stiletto so far up his balls, that his wang would start shooting confetti.

We bust out laughing causing us to get weird looks from other tables. When we calmed down thanks to Jasper Rosalie broke the silence.

"Damn Bella, you make me so proud to call you my cousin." Rosalie said with her golden eyes filled with mirth.

"Aw thanks Rose I try." Bella said sarcastically. Yet to me it was still adorable.

"So Edward where are we going tomorrow for our date?" Bella asked. Causing our family _Yes "our" family_ to continue their conversations but still listen to ours as well.

"It's a surprise love."_Wait did I call her love? I hope she didn't notice._

"Love" Bella asked amused. _Crap she noticed._

"Um if you don't like it, I won't call you that Bella." I was trying to get my dignity back and ignoring the snickers coming from our family.

"No I like it, so I guess I can call you Eddie." Bella said trying to get me more embarrassed. It worked.

"Please don't call me that love" I was desperately trying to get her to change her mind.

"Ok whatever you want honey." Bella said then she stood up walked to the trash with her props and walked out the cafeteria but not without blowing me a kiss in front of the whole cafeteria. _Damn I love that girl._

"Its ok honey we know you love Bella." Emmett said while laughing.

"Suck it Emmet" I said then walked out the cafeteria but not before hearing Emmett yell that's what she said causing my family to laugh.

We where all standing in front of my Volvo after school talking to Bella to see if she wanted to come over and meet Carlisle and Esme.

"Sure I'll be there but let me go home for an hour and I'll be over there to meet the parent-vamps."

"Alright then" Rose said while giving her a hug.

They all proceeded to give her a hug then get in the car but then it was my turn.

"I'll see you later love."

"Bye Edward" Bella said then she gave me a short kiss on the lips, winked and got into her Bugatti.

I stood there shocked then I shook my head and got into the car. Bella turned on some music then she pulled out of the parking lot and we followed but she made a left and we made a right. But something tells me my heart made a left.

I finally pulled into the driveway and turned off the Volvo. We all exited the car and made our way into the house.

"How was school, kids?" Esme asked as we walked inside.

"Great Esme and Bella said that she would come over today." I said happily.

"Really, well Carlisle is in the kitchen so he will be able to meet her as well" Esme said ecstatically.

"OMC, we have to clean up the house and you guys have to tell me what she looks like."Esme said starting to clean up at vampire speed.

Carlisle was sitting down on the couch and Esme sat down to once she finished cleaning they were waiting on us to describe Bella and tell her what she is like.

"Well Bella is funny, confident, and very feisty." Alice said happily talking about her best friend.

"She's also sweet and selfless you could never call Isabella Hale selfish at all, she's a bit like you Esme." Jasper said with a smile he was fond of Bella as well.

"She's also gorgeous and that's not even enough to explain her beauty but she is the sexiest vampire in existence and I'll happily take second place to her." Rosalie said with pride in her voice. Causing Esme and Carlisle to have awe in their faces.

"What? I love my baby cousin and it's the truth." Rosalie said slightly offended.

"Oh and she's Eddies mate." Emmett boomed.

"What?" Esme said.

"Now we have to meet her, how do you know she's your mate?

"Well when we pulled out of the parking lot she made a left and we made a right but I couldn't help but feel that my heart made a left with her. I told them with sincerity and love in my voice.

"Well congratulations son, I'm happy for you? Carlisle said with happiness in his voice.

"Thanks dad"

We were all sitting down after I talk waiting for Bella that's when we heard a motorcycle. Everybody got off the couch and went to the front porch waiting to see who was coming.

"Is that Bella?" Esme asked curiously.

"I don't think so she drives a Bugatti." Rosalie answered.

A 2011 all black Ducati sport bike pulled up with a driver on it wearing a black helmet. The driver pulled off her helmet causing her mahogany curls to fall. It was Bella. _She is so sexy._

"Hello Cullen's what you think of my other baby." My Bella said with love in her voice.

It's awesome Bells you going to have to let me make it faster once you meet everybody." Rosalie said in awe of her cousin.

"Now get your sexy self up here." Alice called.

"Damn you make a motorcycle jump suit look good it hugs all your delicious curves great." Emmett boomed with a big smile causing me to growl.

"Been checking me out Emmy- bear not that I blame you."Bella winked at him causing him to laugh.

"Jesus I love you Bells you know how to take my shit." Emmett said and walked back into house but not without Esme scolding him on his language.

"Sexy growl back there Edward, jealous?" Bella asked teasingly.

"No but I'm hurt you call your cars baby, what about me? " I said pouting.

"Aw Edward, you're my baby too" She purred in my ear then kissed my cheek and Esme and Carlisle as well.

"Thanks love I'm honored" I said as she walked into the house.

"You should be" she called back from the house. Causing my parents to laugh.

"She's absolutely stunning Edward good job." Carlisle said with nothing but love and a little lust for Bella in his thoughts.

"Somebody has a crush on my Bella huh?" I asked teasing him.

"Maybe but who cares I'm only appreciating a gorgeous woman." He said back to me in the same tone.

"Hush men, I love her Edward she's sweet and I feel know bad vibes from her she feels like another daughter." Esme said with awe in love in her voice while speaking about Bella. We all decided to go into the living room so that they can ask Bella some questions.

"So Bella how long have you been a vampire?" Carlisle asked once we all settled in the living room.

"78 years" Bella said.

"Well Bella you very stunning, so I know you have met men care to share?" Esme asked causing all girls to turn toward Bella.

"Well two years after I was changed I was in New York where I met Damen, he was gorgeous and I actually married him but it didn't work out and I became a bit of a player except I don't cheat so lets just say I've had more one night stands then relationships." _That made me nervous Bella wasn't a virgin but how could I think that I mean look at her she's going to have to show me everything._

"So you don't want to find your mate?" Rosalie asked.

"Why don't you like marriage?" Alice said before Bella could answer Rosalie's question.

"I never said I didn't like marriage and I do want to find my mate and when I find him I'll marry him." Bella said.

"Great" Alice and Rosalie replied and then they shared a look.

"So Edward don't try to propose to me on our date tomorrow." Bella said with an amused expression in her eyes. _She knows I'm her mate? How?_

"You know I'm your mate?"

"Duh! I was wondering when you guys would tell me just because I date around doesn't mean I don't know what a mate feels like." Bella said sounding irritated.

"But it was funny watching ya'll share looks and try to be secretive." Bella laughed. _Wow we are stupid of course my Bella would find out._

We asked many more questions including about her powers and at 1 o'clock the next morning my angel left.

"Wow Bells is smart, she made all of us feel stupid." Emmett boomed with a small chuckle.

"Yep" I said getting loss in my thoughts of Bella and our date tomorrow.


End file.
